Boomerang
This unreleased 90's inspired song called, "Boomerang," will introduces JWTM's double-layered bass-singing voices for the first time; this will drop soon. Written by JWTM (aka JoeySideFire) himself. JWTM's "Boomerang" (Prod. By E.M.G.) Lyrics The Hook: Said you fell in love with finer thangs, guess you talkin' bout the other man If we crossed another planet then would you reconsider or refuse the plan? Well there you go, oh here we go again! Tangled up in this recycled dance Shoulda tried harder, I've missed the aim! She'll return like a boomerang Verse 1: The satisfaction, talking bout our passion, then let's make it happen, I could use a challenge We could actually show it through our actions, opposites attract and that's a great distraction Speak in weird languages through a bird call, cause you fly and I'm high above this Great Wall Kinda wish that I was six feet tall because I could never ever doubt myself on how to ball Shoulda asked you if you wanted Ocean City but I stayed busy on the grind, on the lowkey Gon' get me in trouble if I rented a hotel and you came right over like "Hello," this no Adele Flew right in this motherfucker right after I knocked, turned my R&B up and kicked it up a notch Issa whiskey business and we ain't sippin' scotch; Thought it was hard before? Back to the top The Hook: Said you fell in love with finer thangs, guess you talkin' bout the other man If we crossed another planet then would you reconsider or refuse the plan? Well there you go, oh here we go again! Tangled up in this recycled dance Shoulda tried harder, I've missed the aim! She'll return like a boomerang Verse 2: Complex vocals baby, I be on that Bruno Mars shit, yeah I ain’t playin’ around, this ain’t PlayStation 4 When you think this could get of hand, I’ll control the situation and then we could take a trip to Hawaii Lotta thangs I could run by you and I slid by you at the Bayou, not a lot the fame and fortune could buy you Inspired the intelligence, my revelance, my honeycomb, the one that I dreamt ever since, excellence! (rapping): Of course baby, my preference is love from you that’s heaven sent, twisted like Poison Ivy & Harley Quinn with Beyoncé heart (back to R&B): Swear you are everything, da Rose Golden, the only one that makes my flame, mad frozen, let’s keep it rolling! (rapping): The rest of them were trolling, treated you like outcasts, the dime piece that won’t crash, the everlasting! Moment won’t pass! (Hot damn!) (bass voice): Maybe should visit you for the weekend, I’ve been in town with no sleeping tryna prevent who’s been creeping The Hook x2: Said you fell in love with finer thangs, guess you talkin' bout the other man If we crossed another planet then would you reconsider or refuse the plan? Well there you go, oh here we go again! Tangled up in this recycled dance Shoulda tried harder, I've missed the aim! She'll return like a boomerang Category:JWTM Songs Category:Songs Category:Nate Dogg Inspired Category:Johnny Gill Inspired Category:R&B Music Category:Boyz II Men Inspired Category:Soul Music Category:Hip-Hop/Rap Music Category:Big Sean Inspired Category:Bass Voices Category:The Weeknd Inspired Category:Jeremih Inspired Category:2019 Category:Trey Songz Inspired Category:Lil Wayne Inspired